Captured
by iwantasoda
Summary: Post HPB. Harry finds Draco after making an Unbreakable Vow.


**Title:** Captured

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback:** My drug of choice.

**Pairing:** draco/harry

**Word Count:** 648

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Angst

**Summary:** Post HPB. Harry finds Draco after making an Unbreakable Vow.

**Notes:** Written for 50passages #2 I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside

**Spoilers:** SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Warnings:** m/m relationship

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling pwns all

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He and the other members of the Order had been looking for Snape and Draco ever since Dumbledore's funeral. Moody still didn't trust him because of his relationship with Draco and wouldn't believe that Harry would do whatever it took to make sure Dumbledore's murderers were brought to justice. Harry and Draco had dated for over a year, but ended it because Draco refused to spy for the Order-he refused to bring farther shame to the Malfoy name.

"This is unnecessary. Isn't Harry's word good enough?" Remus Lupin protested as he watched Moody draw his wand.

"No one's word is good enough in these dark times. Are you going to be our Bonder or do I have to find someone else?" Moody said irritably as Remus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only if Harry is sure about this. You don't have to if you don't want to," Remus said, turning his attention to the teenager.

Harry nodded. "It's better this way. Let's just get this over with,' Harry said, clasping Moody's hand with his own as Moody said the proper incantations for the Unbreakable Vow.

"Harry James Potter, do you vow to turn in wanted criminal Draco Lucius Malfoy should he contact you or should you capture him," Moody said as streams of flame shot from his wand.

"I do," Harry said shakily and another stream of flame joined the first.

"It is done," Remus said tiredly and a third rope wrapped around Moody and Harry's hands before glowing red then disappearing.

The months passed quickly and the hunt for the murderers died down after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Harry sighed as he walked down the streets of muggle London on his way to the market. A flash of familiar blonde hair caught his eye and he whipped around in time to see the figure dart into an alleyway. Harry fingered his wand that was safely tucked inside his coat and ducked into the alleyway, looking around cautiously.

"Shit…" a familiar voice said softly as it realized there was a dead end.

"It's over Draco," Harry said softly as Draco's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Harry," Draco said in surprise, turning around to face his captor.

The two stared at each other in silence until Harry stepped closer to Draco, running a hand over his thinner than normal features.

"I don't want to do this," Harry said regretfully, brushing a kiss across Draco's forehead.

"Then don't. You know why I did and you know the rest of them won't understand. Runaway with me Harry," Draco said tiredly, he was tired of running alone.

Harry groaned in frustration, mentally cursing most of the Order. "I wish I could. Moody, the bastard, made me take an Unbreakable Vow. I can't change the rules of the vow. I have to turn you in. Draco, I'm sorry," Harry said, watching Draco's face fall in disappointment.

"Then I have two requests. I'd like to look presentable when I'm brought in and I would like a final kiss," Draco said, understanding about doing what you would rather not.

Harry nodded. "Anything," he said, waving his wand at Draco, dressing him in elegant black robes. Harry gave Draco a critical once over before kissing him roughly, tongues clashing together as they clung to each other desperately, neither wanting to let go. "Your wand," Harry said, holding out his hand after the kiss was finally broken.

Draco silently passed it to him, watching Harry take it gingerly. Harry closed his eyes, he was supposed to snap it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Let's get this over with," Draco said, setting his face in its usual sneer.

"I still love you," Harry said, putting Draco's wand inside his coat.

"Love you too," Draco said, gripping Harry's arm tightly as they apperated to the ministry headquarters.


End file.
